


Stand By You | SEVENTEEN Mingyu-centric

by hazy_dreams (Scribulus), Scribulus



Series: inside our world [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Fluff, Gen, Kim Mingyu-centric, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sasaeng Fan(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/hazy_dreams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribulus/pseuds/Scribulus
Summary: Request: Hiiiiiii I was wondering if you could do a Mingyu (Seventeen) angst fic where he was kidnapped by a sasaeng fan and Seventeen works to find him back. He's traumitized by the whole experience but with the support from Seventeen and Carats he finally found the courage to stand on stage again? Reaaaaaaalllllyyy angsty would be really great! I dunno if it's gonna be too long but I'll look forward to your works even if you dont write it ><Requested By: CaseySkylerLam
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu & Everyone, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: inside our world [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1376899
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Stand By You | SEVENTEEN Mingyu-centric

**Author's Note:**

> i had a sudden burst of inspiration... thank you @vante_20 for helping me.

Mingyu was pretty certain that he was a grand total of 10 minutes away from falling asleep.

Or passing out.

They both accomplished what he really wanted, which was blissful unconciousness, so Mingyu wasn't really in the mood to be picky. Glancing over at where Jeonghan was making his patented scary mom face at a sheepish Vernon and an entirely unrepentant Seungkwan, Mingyu was glad that Jeonghan didn't have the ability to read to minds.

The last time somebody (yes, Jihoon, he was talking about him) had joked about the difference between passing out and sleeping, Jeonghan had gone on a 2 hour rant.

Mingyu stifled another yawn. He couldn't really blame Jihoon though - Mingyu absently wondered if passing out would get him an extra 4 hours of sleep. Or better yet, a day off from management. 

He wasn't the only person that needed it though, Mingyu admitted, glancing around at the sorry state of his members.

Seokmin was sprawled out by the duffle bags (Mingyu wondered if it was any good to sleep on, then decided that anywhere was better than behind the pile of electrical equipment - less chance of electrocution) snoring lightly. Seungkwan had been flicking grains of rice into his partly open mouth until Jeonghan had caught him, then Vernon was dragged in by way of association. 

Clearly, the two of them had far too much time on their hands. Either that, or they were so exhausted they were physically incapable of sleeping. Mingyu could relate - been there, ended up in the hospital.

He hoped for their sakes that they managed to fall asleep soon. Maybe he'd slip them some soju; it was easier to fall asleep when you were drunk.

Jun was hanging off of a very grumpy Jihoon, while Soonyoung poked his eye bags with a sort of horrified fascination. Chan alternated between joining in or forcing water down Jihoon's throat. Clearly, it was a battle between personal amusement and the need to make sure that Jihoon didn't pass out or blow up for the second time that day. Squinting, Mingyu could tell that the caring side was currently the one winning.

Chan was a better person than him, Mingyu admitted in the recesses of his mind. He would have just let Jihoon pass out. Or left the two to their fates.

Joshua was curled up next to Seungcheol, staring at everything with a thousand yard stare. He'd clearly seen too much. Seungcheol looked to be in the best state of all of them (which really didn't say much) as he scowled down at his water bottle, clearly wishing it was either caffeine or alcohol. 

Mingyu spared a glance at his water bottle. He too wished it was caffeine or alcohol. Alas, Jeonghan had banned both this week after Jihoon mixed them both with 2 cans of 24 hour monster.

Thanks a lot, Jihoon.

"Hey, Gyu, what's up?" 

Glancing over through hazy eyes, he identified a round button nose and plush lips. Minghao then.

"Nothing," Mingyu grunted.

"Do you know how long we have left?" Wonwoo slid in next to him.

"Anywhere from 5 to 50 minutes," Mingyu muttered sourly. 

Wonwoo snorted, and Mingyu eyed him balefully. Seeing his dark look, Wonwoo wisely subsided.

Minghao, knowing what that look meant, simply patted his back. "Why don't you take a quick walk? We," he paused, glancing meaningfully around at the identical, desolate faces of their members, "clearly will be here for a while."

Mingyu tried to feel sheepish and guilty, but he only felt relief. He still hesitated though, the good manners his eomma had beaten into him making a decided appearance. "Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure that if you stay here for 5 more minutes, there'll be a murder," Wonwoo muttered.

"Maybe you should take the walk instead of me, you always get nasty when you're tired," Mingyu fired back.

"Okay, thank you, yes it's fine Mingyu," Minghao quickly interrupted the beginnings of an argument. "Though Wonwoo hyung had put it in a rather crude way," here he shot a filthy glare at Wonwoo, "he was right. Go take a walk. We'll cover for you."

Mingyu didn't need any prompting. Jumping up (though not too high, his body was jelly), he quickly beelined out of the door.


End file.
